


The boy in the yellow raincoat

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: The clown is gone but in its place was a boy in a yellow raincoat





	The boy in the yellow raincoat

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad.

Dean closed his eyes as the clown open his jaw and leaped toward him. Maybe that crazy man was right he should have gotten his family to leave want about Sally would the clown go after his sister too he didn’t know, he was scared he could hear the loud banging of the man still trying to break the plastic mirror.

A sharp pain throughout his whole chest and then nothing. The lights were not flashing again more Dean opened his eyes the clown was gone maybe the man had saved him. Dean turned to see a wall of blood on the mirror, looking down he was covered in blood his own blood. Beginning to panic Dean looked at the man though the blood still banging his fist at the mirror but out of angrier now. Tears fall down Dean’s face as the realisation of his death hit him, crying because he would never see his family again and of how scared he was, was he stuck in the hall of mirrors forever.

As his cried a hand was softly place on Deans shoulder. Dean screams and tries to run back he is still cornered in the box to looks at whatever had touch him it was another boy. Around his age but looked older as at the same time. The boy was dress in what Dean would call old fashion clothes over which was a yellow raincoat, the boy still held out one of his hands the other arm was hanging limply at his side that was the only part of the yellow that red and tore up. His brown eyes looked kind and old he smiled at his spoke.

“It’s okay now, it is all over, and the clown is not able to come here. I’m Georgie.”

Dean look at the boy, at Georgie was he a victim of the clown as well possibly thought Dean

“Dean, I’m Dean.” Dean spoke in a trembling voice. He looked at the man again who had stop hitting the mirror, why did he tried to save Dean? Dean turned back to Georgie but the boy was looking at the man with a sad face moving his good hand to the mirror and place it to where the man fist was resting on the glass.

The boy, Georgie let out a tear and whispered “Bill?” at the glass. The man, Bill look up he too had tears in his eyes, Bill look confused to at his reflection in Dean’s blood and his face turned to red with angrier and the man was off.

Dean wondered how the two strange people knew each other, maybe they were related the boy, Georgie seem old maybe they were brothers maybe. Georgie removed his hand at look back to Dean “Are you ready to go.” Dean nodded he wanted to leave he didn’t know where but hopefully it was better that this.

Following Georgie though the passages, Dean looked into the windows only it didn’t show him and Georgie but Dean’s house only the boy in the yellow rain was there in the front yard. Dean stopped and look through the mirror, Georgie was holding a bat in his hands getting ready to hit a ball. An older boy a teenager he must be Bill, was drawing his arm back with a ball he was about to through to Georgie.

Dean was pulled away from the mirror, Georgie was looking at the mirror as well at his memory he knew that tomorrow the storm was coming the dark clouds in the behind the house. Soon the memory change to Deans instead, him playing his dad soccer yesterday. Too soon to have their last happy memory for both boys, too young.

Holding hands Georgie was leading Dean out of the hall of mirrors, Dean was quite letting Georgie lead the way, where were they going to heaven an afterlife or something like that. Soon there was a doorway with sunlight shining thought it.

Once in the sunlight Dean looked around, it looked like the quarry but cleaner and more beautiful filled with people. Still holding on to Georgie’s hand he heard someone say his name, turning to see Vicky running towards him ‘when did see die?’ Dean thought. Vicky wrapped her arms around Dean smiling at him. “I’m sorry this happen to you, happen to us.”

Dean smiled feeling his eyes full up with tears again, he took a deep breath and look back to where Vicky had run from, a young man was standing waiting for her smiling and waves at a trio of children. Dean knew the man it was Adrian, he lived in town. There was a lot of people who Dean didn’t recognise, most of them were wearing old style clothes. A group of young children were sitting by the water paining eggs, a group of men sitting smoking playing cards, a Native-American tribes sitting around a fire one man playing a wooden flute.

Over by the rocks an older man was climbing down, on top of the rocks was a blue glow. “What over there Georgie?” Georgie look up at the blue glow “Oh that’s where everyone else is, my parents are there we go over when that evil thing has gone to rest. This place is only here when the evil was risen again for the people who are dead because of it, the clown is the evil thing but I think this is the last time this place will be here, hopefully”

Dean had no idea what that was meant to mean but he was all the time in the world to learn what Georgie meant. Looking up at the sky Dean was amazed as the stars moved around overhead there was colourful dust clouds as well, Dean guessed this really was heaven.

Georgie let go of Deans hand and turn to him “I going over to the rocks, that Stanley he was one of mine and my brother’s friends long ago.” Georgie run over to the rocks and called out to Stanley, Stanley smiled at Georgie and gave him a hug. There was a hole in the rocks which reviled a dark scary looking cave. Stanley stood up and walked into the cave, Dean didn’t even think to go into something scary like that maybe someone else was going to die soon, hopefully it wasn’t Bill the crazy man he tried to help him but at the restaurant there were a few people there many one of them die, it a horrible thought to think that that clown was going to kill someone else. 

Vicky smiled at Dean, “we are safe here, and there is no hate or evil here.” Dean smiled back at Vicky she was right but everything was still sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know that Dean had a little sister I made up the name


End file.
